Worst That Could Happen
by misty23y
Summary: I am re-publishing this after FanFic took it down b/c I had song lyrics written. The lyrics are gone, the story is the same. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Okay, Babes out there, don't hate me. This story is a Cupcake story. I know, I know…I'm a Babe, but why am I writing a CUPCAKE? Well, I have always loved this song and heard recently. While listening to it, I was originally going to write this as a BABE, but when I looked up the lyrics and read them, they fit the perspective of Ranger better. However, in my head, Scrog hasn't happened yet. As the books in canon continue, I feel that Ranger becomes the better man for Stephanie, so I set this book around books 8 or 9. The night of the DeChooch deal happened, and Ranger sent Stephanie back to Morelli. No Scrog, no Hawaii, no Vlatko. Nothing to push Stephanie more towards Ranger. A colleague of mine has recently started reading the series, and she is a Cupcake. When I asked her why she explained all the reasons why Ranger was an ass at the beginning of the series, and how Joe is a good guy. If I am honest with myself, I was Cupcake initially as well. Therefore, if I'm writing this based on an early time in canon, it fits better as a Cupcake story. For any Cupcakes out there, this will probably be the one and only Cupcake story I will ever write, I simple one shoot, songfic. Enjoy._

 **Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: adult language.**

 **Song: Worst That Could Happen, performed by Johnny Maestro and the Brooklyn Bridge, written by Jimmy Webb/Jimmy L Webb**

 **The Worst That Could Happen**

 **Ranger's POV**

Today is the day, the day of the Burg wedding of the year. I have my suit pressed, my shirt laid out, my shoes shined. I called on an old flame to be my date. There's no way I'm showing up to this wedding stag. However, the only woman I want to be with is the one who is getting married. Stephanie Plum, my Eliza Doolittle. She is a beautiful, sassy, crazy white girl from the Burg. She's 5'7", 125 pounds of perfect curves, with beautiful brown hair that is curly, crazy curly, like her personality. But the best feature on my Babe is her eyes, her beautiful, blue eyes. They are the color of the ocean from the Miami shore and turn deep sapphire when she's ready to explode. I know, because I had one glorious night with my Babe, in her bed, in her apartment. That night was the result of a deal made between us for me helping her to bring in a skip, Eddie DeChooch. I almost thought that she wouldn't need me, but he refused to be taken in by a girl.

After that one, terrific, magical night, what did I do? Did I tell Stephanie that I love her? Did I tell her that I wanted to be her man and she my woman? No, the fucking idiot that I am sent her back to her ex-boyfriend, Detective Joe Morelli, who is not the man for her. Joe is a good cop, but he's a traditional husband. He wants her home, barefoot and pregnant, raising his brats and keeping his house. She is a woman who needs to fly, and I clipped her wing. Dios! What a jackass.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Six months ago, in the alley by the bonds office._

" _Babe, I heard a little rumor that you and Morelli are tying the knot. Is it true?"_

" _Yes, it is. Joe proposed to me last night at Rossini's. It was wonderful." She answers while showing me her ring. It's a one-carat diamond solitaire set in a platinum band._

" _The ring is lovely, Babe, but not as beautiful as you. Are you sure that you are marrying him this time?"_

" _Yes, Ranger, we are getting married. It's time. I need to stop trying to be a BEA; I'm horrible at it. Joe makes enough money that I can get a job doing something less dangerous, maybe as a receptionist somewhere. He'll keep me safe and secure. Besides, he loves me." She responds._

" _Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy. Congratulations, Babe." I kiss her on her cheek, then walk out of the alley, into my Turbo, and drive off._

Maybe her getting married to Morelli is the best thing for her, but it's the worst that could happen to me. Then again, I'm never going to get married again. My life is too dangerous, too unpredictable. My government contract still has three years to go before I'm released. I've made too many enemies over the years, enemies with men who would love to harm any wife of mine, to harm Stephanie. My Babe deserves the chance to be a wife and mother, something that I can't offer now, and maybe not ever.

Besides, if Morelli loves her if he loves her more than me than maybe it's the best thing for her, but it's the worst that could happen to me.

Stephanie deserves to have all her dreams come true, dreams that I can't fulfill for her. I always hoped that someday we could have those dreams together, but someday didn't come soon enough. I finish getting dressed, wearing my black Armani suit, with a black button shirt and black tie. I know I'm going to a wedding, for a happy occasion, but for me, I'm going to a funeral. I'm going to see my heart permanently buried, never to be claimed again. My phone rings. "Yo. I'll be right down." It seems my date is here. Fuck. Now I have to try to entertain Amy for the night. She's going to want sex. I don't know if I'll be in any position to give her that tonight. Amy is beautiful, 5'5", 110-pound Latin sex kitten. Her breasts are ample, about a D-cup, but she's too shallow, too vain. She's nothing but eye candy, not a woman who will challenge me like my Babe. She' wearing a red halter dress that ends about three inches above her knees with four-inch red FMPs. Talk about obnoxious. Well, this is my punishment.

We arrive at the church as the car with my Babe pulls up. I send Amy inside with Lester and his date, Melody. I want one last moment to talk to my Babe before she walks into that church, one last moment to hope that she'll change her mind and come to me. The door opens, and she exits, wearing a beautiful ivory floor-length gown that hugs all of her curves. The sweetheart neckline gives a hint of cleavage, making me want more. She has a pretty veil on, without that cursed blusher. Her hair is up, in an elegant twist with a few wayward curls framing her face. Her make-up is flawless, not that she needs any. I walk over to her, asking to talk to her for a moment. She agrees.

"Ranger, I'm so glad you came. What's up?" She asks. From her body language and the smile that reaches her eyes, I can tell she's truly happy.

"Are you excited about today? Does he love you more than me?" I ask, unsure of her response.

"Yes, Ranger, I'm excited about today. And yes, he does love me more, he's willing to give me my dream of a family someday. I know that you will find the perfect woman for you one day. I'll be on the lookout for her. I want you to be as happy as I am today. Thank you for always having my back and being my Henry Higgins. I will never forget you, Ranger."

"No price, Babe, no price," I tell her, before walking into the church. I know deep in my no longer beating heart that I'll never get married now that my Babe is gone. Maybe it's the best thing for Stephanie, but it's the worst that could happen to me.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note 2: This is a repost without the lyrics bc fanfic took down the original. So now, this meets their guidelines.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: adult language.**

 **Song: Before He Cheats performed by Carrie Underwood, written by Chris Tompkins and Josh Kear**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Joe and I have been married for one year. The first six months were idyllic. He came home from work every night on time. We ate a dinner that I prepared, or we ordered in from Pino's. We would clean up the kitchen together, then watch some television on the couch, which usually lead to a night of making love. I still went after skips, with Ranger's help when necessary.

However, everything changed six months ago when I thought I was pregnant. I was still on the pill, not ready to have kids just yet, and Joe was still using condoms. I was sure that I wasn't pregnant, but my period was three weeks late. I was so relieved when I found out I wasn't pregnant. That's when Joe and I had our first fight. He is ready to become a dad, to have kids. He wants me to go off my birth control so we can start trying to have a family. I refuse to go off my birth control. I'm so not ready yet.

Since that argument, Joe comes home late one or two nights a week; we don't make love as often. He's mad at me because I don't want what he wants right now. Why can't he understand that I'm not ready to be a mom? I still have difficulty taking care of Rex and now Bob. I'm not at the point in my life that I want to change diapers and wake up several times a night to feed a baby. I need more time before I become a mother, I'm not ready yet. I'm not the traditional Burg woman. I thought he understood about me.

Two weeks ago, while coming home from my parent's house after dinner, I saw Joe's car outside a bar. He told me he was working late. I called Ranger and asked him to send someone to see what Joe was doing in the bar. He sent a recent transfer from Boston, Mike Smith, to the bar to take pictures of Joe. The next day, I stopped at Rangeman and saw that he was up close and personally with Gina Martucci, the new first-grade teacher at the local elementary school. They were kissing. He was fondling her breasts, putting his hands up her skirt. Then, they went out the back of the bar to his pick up where they did the deed. When Ranger told me, I lost it. Now, whenever he's late, I go searching for his car around Trenton.

It's ten o'clock, and I find his pick-up outside the same bar. I glance inside and once again, see him with Gina. Now it's time for my revenge. I watch them dance slowly, him buying her mixed drinks, and then playing pool, which Joe is showing her how to set up every shot so he can grind against her. I go to the parking lot where I key up his pick-up then write my name on his seat. I go back to see what's happening now. She's up on stage singing some stupid karaoke song, really off-key. I can tell she's drunk, so can Joe. He heads off to the bathroom, probably prettying himself up to get lucky again. Now, I go back outside, where I take a bat and smash his headlights. Finally, I take out the knife at my ankle and slash his tires. I finish with the fourth tire when I hear a sound behind me. Fuck!

"Babe, what are you doing?" Ranger asks, obviously amused at my handy work.

"Joe's inside with his plaything. He's all over her. I will not stand by while he cheats on me. I don't deserve that; I'm a good wife to him. I've done what he wanted me to do; I thought he loved me. He only loves me if I give him a family now."

"So why are you fucking up his car, Babe?"

"I'm saving the next girl some trouble. She'll know he's a cheater. Once a cheater, always a cheater, but the next time it won't be on me. I need to see a lawyer tomorrow. I'm filing for divorce." I tell Ranger.

"I have an excellent lawyer on retainer. Come with me tonight, stay with me in my penthouse; I'll take you to see him first thing in the morning."

I look at Joe's car. I know that he'll be livid when he gets home. I don't want to be there. I turn to Ranger, "Okay, but only if you'll hold me in your arms tonight and promise to make love to me the moment I'm free from Joe."

"I promise, Babe. Let's go, give Tank the keys to your car. You're coming with me." He sweeps me off my feet and brings me to his Turbo. He leans me against the car, kissing me senseless.

"Where were you and Tank heading?"

"We were going after a skip when we discovered he was arrested an hour ago for DWI. We were heading back to Haywood when we saw your car and his car here. We saw you keying his car. Tank took a glance inside, seeing what Joe was doing. We were watching you. You looked incredibility sexy with your righteous anger. Let's go home, Babe."

"I need a Ranger-induced orgasm stat. I haven't had a social orgasm in a few months. However, I can't cheat on Joe. I'm married." I said.

Ranger gives me his wolf-grin and replies, "I will rectify that situation, you will never go more than a day without one as long as you are with me. I can give you an orgasm without touching you there." He puts me in his car before entering the driver's side. Tank pulled out ahead of us.

"Wait, a no-touch orgasm? How?"

"You'll find out, Babe."

 **Joe's POV**

Gina is good to go for a round of hot sex. I think I'll bring her to my favorite fuck hotel. I would prefer to take her home, but Cupcake is there. I take a look at my car, seeing it destroyed. FUCK! Someone keyed my car, slashed my tires, and smashed my headlights. I open the car to see Stephanie's name written on the seats. Gina sees her name too, and even in her inebriated state asks, "Who's Stephanie?"

Lester Santos comes sauntering over at that moment, with his woman du jour, and says, "Stephanie's his wife. They married almost a year ago. Isn't she home waiting for you, Morelli? Oh wait, I think I saw her in Ranger's Turbo heading toward Haywood. I guess that means you can fuck you little plaything tonight."

I can't get a divorce; I'll be the laughing stock of the Burg. Gina looks at me, then slaps me across the face. "How dare you make me a part of your dirty, lying, cheating ways. I'm not the type of woman who wants to be the other woman. You are scum, Joseph Morelli, scum."

"Do you need a ride home? I can call a friend to take you home. My name is Lester Santos, and I work for Rangeman Security."

"Oh, you guys do the security on my father's office. That would be great." Gina replies.

Lester picks up his phone, calling someone. Five minutes later, Vince shows up. "Hello. You must be Gina. My name is Vince. Where are we going?"

Gina gets into Vince's car and drives away. Lester turns to me saying, "Good luck fixing your car, Morelli." Then he walks away with his date.

Fuck my life. Damn you, Cupcake.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: Worse That Could Happen was supposed to be a one-shot, but my Babes out in fanfic were annoyed that is was a Cupcake. I decided to appease you all (and my own inner Babe) by adding a second chapter, which will give us a Babe ending. Hope you appreciate it!**


End file.
